The train to freedom
by TheLastShadowMan
Summary: Alex wakes up early in the mornig of Justin's eighteenth birthday and decides to go into the wizard world to get him something special, but things won't be as easy as they seem.


This is a fictional story based on Wizards of Waverly place before the second season started. I do not own any of the characters.

**THE TRAIN TO FREEDOM**

Alex cleared her hair from her face as she gradually woke up, magic slowly doing its work. She had cast a spell to wake up early the day Justin turned eighteen because she wanted to go into the Wizard World and find something special for his birthday. She had always pretended not to care about him and had never actually got him a present, but now that he was going to finish school she felt nervous that he would go to a distant university and leave her alone with Max. For this reason she had decided to change her attitude and show her brother she actually cared about him. She had even asked him to help her to study and had impressed him with her improved grades.

Now completely awaken and full of energy, she pulled the sheets off and got out of bed, trying to convince herself that she was going to enter the Wizard World for unselfish though it was true that she believed that she would find the best presents there, deep down she knew that she had woken up especially early so that she could wander at her own pace through the magical streets for the first time without her parents. And she also had a good excuse too.

After a few minutes she had managed to sneak into the lair and open the portal without waking anyone. She felt the usual emptyness as her body was transported into the Wizard World and for a second she felt like her mind had been left behind even though her body was already gone, but it didn't take long for her brain to catch up. Her lips formed a smile as her eyes focused on the busy streets full of stalls and wizard sellers performing demonstrations trying to impress passer-bys. Alex confidently stepped forward and started walking through the alleys without having to worry about her father telling her to walk faster or stay focused. It seemed impossible, but Jerry always seemed to find the most unremarkable and boring places the few times they had come on an excursion, while Justin and Alex wondered how the other interesting shops would look inside and what they could sell.

She noticed a magician surrounded by a crowd, performing tricks that Alex guessed ordinary wizards couldn t do. She also saw a group of young wizards playing soccer on the street while their older brother controlled the ball with his wand making them chase it in circles. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark and crooked figure enter a narrow alley nearby and she decided that she loved everything about this world, even the dark and mysterious corners that made her wonder what kind of dangers thet were hiding. She kept on walking with her eyes wide open, frequently moving her head to take in as much of this view as she could, having completely forgotten why she had come here in the first place.

A young wizard smiled at her as she walked past him and she came back from her trance, suddenly remembering Justin's gift. To her horror it was already 8:30, four hours had passed without her noticing and she had to go back before anyone woke up and found out she wasn't in her bed. Before turning back, a flier caught her eye. It read: "Rent house in Metropowiz, first day FREE." What the heck is Metropowiz?, she thought, Dad never told us anything about it.

She asked a small man about it and he pointed at the train station. "Thank you," she said without knowing what he meant, but walking towards the station all the same.

"Wanna buy a ticket to Metropowiz?," a middle-aged man in a uniform with a big moustache asked. Alex lit up reaalising she already knew what she would get her brother for his birthday. "Give me two, 7pm," she replied. "A train leaves every two minutes, you can use your tickets any time in the next two days," he said while he handed her two golden pieces of paper that read 'ticket to Metropowiz'.

Just as she was about to leave she heard him say: "Just remember, when you come you can go straight into the train, no need to..." Alex guessed what he meant when she saw him point at a column and cut him off: "Look, I'm not as smart as my brother" she replied looking offended, " but I'm certainly not an idiot." And with that she teleported to the portal and stepped inside, entering the lair and sneaking into her bed. Today will be Justin's happiest birthday, she thought satisfied as she went back to sleep.


End file.
